shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Groups
'Making a new group in the sim' As the sim rules state: If you want to have a group in the sim, submit a short description of the group to an admin. The admin will create the SL group for you. All RP groups in the sim must have an admin as the OOC founder and owner of the group. ICly the admin has no control over the group, your character will be able to do with it what they want. However the admin ownership of the group is so that they can watch for OOC problems happening in the group that could spill out into drama for the sim. Corporations: 'Renraku' - (Japanese Megacorperation - specializes in computers and electronics) ---- 'Doc Wagon' - (Megacorperation - operates the hospital, provides medical care) Hiring: *'Doctor's' of all sorts, Medical, Surgical or both and also Psychologists. *'Nurses' *'Paramedics' *'Security Specialists' *'Administration' -Economy skills preferred *'Mr. Johnson' to hire some runners for some shadier work on occasion. Contacts: Magdalene Copperfield, Vulkan Resident, Yocheved Resident. ---- 'Lone star' - (Megacorperation - Police) ---- 'Novatech' - (UCAS Megacorperation) ---- Downtown businesses: ---- 'Section 9' ---- Criminal organizations: ---- 'Italian Mafia' ---- 'Alamos 20,000' (Human supremacist organization) ---- 'Ghost Ears'(spy organization) This group is aimed to be the premier information gathering organization in Seattle. Spy activity, infiltration and selling of information gathered through an information broker is their game. Its no easy task to become a ghost ear agent, and a great trial will be bestowed on anyone that wishes to join the ghost ears ranks. Any agent will receive fifty percent of any information gathered and sold, and no matter how many times this piece of information is sold, the agents will get theirs. If an agent has proven themselves worthy, and possesses the skills needed, they will be offered a place on the stealth operations team, the kind that will be able to bring the biggest of corporations to their knees, though without that being the goal. Contacts: Oghren Resident or Millia Zenovka. ---- 'Redmond Chamber of Commerce'(Business Union) CoC or Redmond Chamber of Commerce is like any ordinary union of business owners trying to get a steady business flow maintained, with the only goal in mind is to increase stability of Redmond. CoC encompasses half of Redmond business owners and the only requirement to obtain a seat on the CoC council, is that a character has a physical location in which they can do business. All business owners are equal, but Oggie is chairman, unless there is a desire to have another elected. Even the chairman holds no greater power than that of the smallest business owner, but together they have to connections to make anything happen. If one was to look beneath the surface of such an organization, they would find that CoC is a powerful criminal syndicate, that still while wanting stability, will not hold back from using illegal methods to obtain this. If someone is openly hurting the business flow of both legal and illegal deals, they will be put back in their place, if this means killing them, so be it, when the matter of profits are at stake, great lengths will be undertaken to secure a steady flow of it. Contacts: Oghren Resident ---- Redmond Businesses: ---- The Unholy (Fetish club) ---- 'Sen Shibo Academy' (Martial arts academy) Looking for: *'Students'-Anyone wishing to learn any form of martial arts, meditation, basic fitness training *'Teachers'-Anyone with previous experience in martial arts training *'Basic Gym Member's- Anyone wishing to maintain or improve physical fitness can purchase gym membership *'Receptionist'- Work the front desk to pass out academy info, applications, give tours and answer general questions. *'Security'- Anyone with previous or current security/public safety background to do walk through and make sure only members are accessing the building at all times. Also will secure facility during tournaments *'Fighters'-Any staff, students, or outside parties wishing to participate in organized prize fighting tournaments. *'Bookies and Referees'- To help run the fighting tournaments when needed. ---- CCCP (Russian construction company) ---- 'Clyde and Son's' (Salvage and Repair shop) C&S is a general salvage and repair shop (mostly on the level), equipped to repair, or dissemble, any vehicle or electronics., also being a leader in the 'off brand' cyberware, since it is built from scratch and not mass produced. C&S houses it's own medical facility, doctor included, to install or repair cyberware. We have the following staff positions: *'Collector': This would be the person who runs the errands, makes the outside connections necessary to procure parts we might need, Also this would be a scavenger type person, hauling back to the garage any thing that might be useful. This position, like most in a salvage yard is not for the obsessively clean individual. *'General Mechanic': Basically self explanatory. Be capable of general mechanical and electronic repair. *'Cyberware Repair': Again, self explanatory. Must be skilled in the building and repair of Cyberware. *'Phycisian's Assistant': Basically a nurse, skilled in Cyberware installation. *'Interns': This is a position open for someone needing to learn the skillsets we posses for furthering their character. Contacts: Kiretha Resident (Rae) and Damienn Kiranov ---- 'Needful Things'(Talismonger magic shop) Whether an individual wants magical supplies, or foci, this is the place to get it. With a large selection of magic wares the shop will be the most stocked magic shop in all of Seattle. Other magical services are provided such as warding of buildings, and the occasional side jobs. If a character is magically inclined, Needful Things is definitely a place to visit. Want to get in with experienced mages and shamans, come down adn see, make friends. Hiring: *'Shop workers' *'Magic item dealers' Contacts: Oghren Resident or Vasvi Ronin ---- Orange Box ---- 'Pawn Shop' Officially an average trashy looking pawn shop in Redmond, with clerks selling the normal junk. Unofficially a black market trade hub where everything a man or woman could desire can be obtained for a price, what isn't in stock can be ordered, and whether its for the most part tangible items like weapons being sold, also contacts and information is being exchanged. Oggies saying "Its a one stop shop for everything illegal" Hiring: *'Workers' for the pawn shop *'Dealer characters' to get supplies for the shop Contacts: Oghren Resident ---- Redmond Motel 7 ---- The Bada Bing Crew (Strip Club) ---- The Bridge (Bar/Clinic) ----